Chungu/Quotes
The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar "Let's eat it! I'm starvelated!" "He's too afraid to come down here!" "Janja! I'm hungry!" "Yeah! Them lions ain't too bright!" "We could eat each other!" Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "I'm always starvin'!" "His stomach forgets! That's a good one." "We're leaving? What about lunch?" Eye of the Beholder "I'm going. I'm going!" "Can we go now? I'm hungry." "How'd he know we were thinking about food?" "Tell us the plan, tell us the plan!" "We're gonna eat the Lion Guard?" Fuli's New Family "Scritchy, scratchy, scritchy, scratchy, scritchy, scratchy . . ." "I don't understand. That stuff is hot. Even I know not to do that." "What's immune?" "Why do we always have to work for our food?" "Mmm. Something smells delicious!" Follow That Hippo! "Appetizers!" '' ''"Wait. Are they really chasing us?" "No fair. Kicking!" "And that little zebra is mean!"''' "Here, dinner, dinner, dinner." The Call of the Drongo "Good one, Janja!" "Don't you remember? Janja made a great joke about eating the impalas!" "You can count to three?" "Hear that? You're never getting away from us." "Nice try, birdie. But we ain't letting you go until Janja says so." Paintings and Predictions "Can we chase them now Janja? Can we?" "Eh, what's he gonna say?" "I'm going! I'm going!" "I wouldn't mind if they slowed down a little. I'm gettin' dizzy..." "That's cuz zebras ain't too smart!" The Mbali Fields Migration "Zebras always do that!" "Without thinking? Good. That's how we do ''everything!"'' "Oogie boogie boogie!" "Yeah, it's too chewy." Janja's New Crew "Wait. You planned on the mud? Did you make it rain?" "Oh, who's gonna tell us what to do? Who's gonna call us fur-brains?" "You know what? I think I like the Pride Lands after all!" "We just wanna keep you company." "Yeah, thanks. It means a lot coming from you." Never Roar Again "Um... Back in the Pride Lands?" "Um... Since never?" "I don't see that gazelle nowhere!" "Uh, I think she means it, Janja." Ono's Idol "It's funny 'cause it's true!" "Uh... Uh-oh. I don't think he's all alone no more." "Cheezi pushed me!" "Whoa. I don't feel so good!" "We got beat by a legend?" The Traveling Baboon Show "Hyenas takin' a bath!" "But he's funny!" "Uh, I give up. What?" "Whoa! Janja! I'm gettin' dizzy!" "Hey, Janja, you wanna hear a joke? A hyena takes a bath!" The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Hey! Watch where you're pointin' that beak!" "Janja! I'm hungrier than ever!" "He's lucky. These skinks give me the creeps!" "Ooh, ooh! I know. I know. Kion Roared real big the time we tried to eat Bunga!" "Then maybe we should sing to her!" Swept Away "Uh Cheezi? I was listening to you." "But he's the strongest. How are we supposed to do that boss?" "But I thought the skinks was with us?" "Heh-heh. That one hit real loud. This is fun!" "Hey Beshte. Maybe you could hold still a second?" Rescue in the Outlands "Huh. No jackals under here." "Can we eat 'em?" "Wait. We're in the Pride Lands?" "Ooh. The zebra. We forgot to eat him." "See ya, zebra. If you're ever in the Outlands, come visit for dinner." The Bite of Kenge "Uh-uh. I stole it fair and square! " "Gee, Janja. How big could this lizard be?" "I don't even wanna be his friend!" "Whoa. He's gonna get it now." "Uh, Janja? Ain't you gonna tell us to "Run, fur-brains"?" The Morning Report "Ooh, ooh! I know! I know! You're Zazu." "We're waiting for Janja to come back and tell us." "He's right. We gotta wait for Janja. Thanks, Zazu." "That's what I always thought. I just didn't think of it till now. When you said it. Hear that, Cheezi? The smart bird says I'm the smart one." "Ooh, wait! I remember where Simba takes his bath!" Divide and Conquer "Yeah!" "Ooh, ooh! That means he can sense you!" "Wait for us!" The Kilio Valley Fire "Why? Where'd they go?" Undercover Kinyonga "That wasn't me, that was my tummy." "What are we looking out for?" "I do not know. But I'm gonna eat it." "No fair. I'm the hungry one and you get the snack" "It's that kinda thinking that makes you Janja, Janja." The Zebra Mastermind "Yeah. Who knew zebras could dance?" "Cheezi, didn't we just get an idea?" "I think you was here with the Lion Guard once." "That Beshte doesn't know his own..." Beshte and the Beast '' "I think it's the biggest baboon I've ever seen!"'' "Whoa! He sure ponda'ed them good!" '' Pride Landers Unite! ''"Yeah five aganist... Two, Three, Four, uh, heh, Aganist a lot of us." "Whoo I can see my den from here." The Fall of Mizimu Grove "This'll be a show they'll never forget!" "Cheezi! Wait for me!" "It's even worse now that they're bigger." "The wrong side of what, Janja?" "No! That fire's too hot. Even I'm not that dumb." "Ooh! Good question." |} Category:Quotes